solo una broma
by senaku
Summary: dentro de toda broma hay algo de verdad, y esto raven lo sabe muy bien


**Luego de tantísimo tiempo les traigo este one shot que vendría a ser la continuación de "tiempo juntos" se me ocurrió cuando deje fluir la imaginación y creo que es bastante fiel a los personajes.**

**Háganme saber si les gusto o como puedo mejorar ya que estoy pensando en hacer una historia un tanto mas larga con algo de acción además sobre los titanes, saludos**

-Quita la mano de mis papas- dijo con indiferencia mientras continuaba mirando el menú de los postres en busca de alguno que quisiese pedir.

-No seas egoísta rae- le contesto el con el tono similar al de un niño pequeño- las mías se acabaron.

Todo el equipo de titanes se encontraba disfrutando de una cena a base de comida rápida en un local cercano. Habían decidido que tenían que celebrar que habían evitado una fuga en masa de la prisión y que tenían que cenar algo que no fuese pizza por una vez en su vida.

Así que ahí se encontraba ella, sentada frente a Robin y Starfire quienes compartían un helado como la feliz pareja que eran; Cyborg por su parte devoraba todo cuanto estuviese frente a el e ignorando las miradas de reproche de su verde y vegetariano amigo quien estaba sentado a su lado (aunque realmente se hallaba tirado sobre la mesa tratando de alcanzar sus papas.

-Chico bestia si no sales de encima mio te hare comer el menú- amenazo ya irritada cuando el prácticamente se lanzo sobre ella en un intento de alcanzar las tan preciadas papas fritas

-Solo quiero las papas- gimió a lo que ella respondió rodando los ojos ya que no podía leer el menú con la cabeza del cambiante en frente.

-Ten- le dijo mientras le daba las papas; chico bestia la miro con una profunda gratitud que le provocaron ganas de reír y de golpearlo.

-Eres tan generosa y amable Rae.

-Y tu un lame botas- dijo visiblemente mas calmada y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-estamos en un lugar publico, dejen de coquetear- soltó cyborg burlón y sin importarle el que la gótica pudiese matarlo en un segundo.

Las bromas de su robótico amigo habían aumentado desde le había encontrado mirando una película juntos, cosa que aunque Raven no quisiese admitirlo ocurría bastante seguido. Desde hacia algunas cuantas semanas su relación había cambiado un poco; claro que seguían discutiendo todo el tiempo pero también eran capases de sostener una que otra charla seria y raven se había acostumbrado a la presencia del bromista, o al menos lo no le molestaba tanto tenerlo cerca.

Otra cosa que la joven gótica no admitiría jamás era cuanto le agradaba el cambio en su relación, porque si bien chico bestia era molesto, tonto y algo acosador para con ella también era agradable y quizás y solo quizás, no estaba admitiendo nada… divertido.

-Dejalos en paz- robin salió en su defensa y de paso salvo la vida del mitad robot- has hecho eso toda la semana.

-Es que soy el único soltero del equipo- Raven taladro con la mirada a Cyborg, era una suerte que chico bestia estuviese ocupado comiéndose sus papas fritas.

La cena termino sin mucho mas. Chico bestia conto sus chistes malos, Cyborg devoro todo, Starfire sonrió y robin y raven lo observaron todo con gesto critico. Hacia un tiempo que no se topaban con una villano que fuese un reto por los que todos comenzaban a sentir que sus vidas de repente se tornaban mas y mas normales.

-Te comiste mis papas asi que me pagas el postre- dijo raven cuando ya estaban abandonado el lugar.

-Es justo chico bestia- dijo robin con cara seria pero ciertamente divertido con la idea de la gótica, realmente Robin siempre se inclinaba por Raven en una disputa.

-hey, solo porque soy el único con trabajo- refunfuño aunque de igual manera pago por el helado que la chica había pedido.

-¿Ahora pagas su cuenta?- insistió Cyborg divertido.

Y en ese momento Raven si que se sintió incomoda ante la mirada de entendimiento que el chico verde tenia en el rostro y el sonrojo que le siguió. Chico bestia balbuceo algo que no llego a entender porque una camarera había tropezado por culpa de un destello de energía negra y la bandeja con vasos y platos que llevaba se deshizo contra el suelo.

-Me voy- declaro ella mientras se tele transportaba fuera del lugar.

No era la primera vez que Cyborg hacia ese tipo de bromas ni que alguien los confundía con una pareja; pero si era la primera vez que chico bestia parecía… ¿considerarlo?. Sacudió la cabeza en lo alto de aquel desolado edificio mientas un destello negro tumbaba unas cajas cercanas, ni siquiera chico bestia era tan tonto.

-Tienes que controlarte- se dijo a si misma masajeando sus sienes y es que muy en el fondo no había sido la reacción del chico verde la causa de su desliz.

"tienes miedo de que si pasamos algún tiempo juntos te caiga bien" le había dicho en una ocasión el joven titán y para empeorar aquello… quizá estaba en lo cierto. Su relación con chico bestia siempre había sido complicada y en apariencia distante pero no podía negar que aquel chico rompía con sus propias reglas (las que decían que se mantuviera neutra para controlar sus poderes) ya sea en buena o mala manera.

Y allí estaba, en lo alto de un edificio cuando unas nubes anunciaban tormenta, por primera vez consiente de que quizá había algo mas entre el y chico bestia. Una ligera llovizna le hizo recuperar del letargo y decidir volver a la torre ya que aunque le pesara no podía pasar la noche en la azotea de un edificio cualquiera.

Ella no esperaba tener esta clase de problemas, es decir, ella no podía sentir esa clase de cosas… porque no sentía nada, ¿verdad?.

La sala principal de la torre t estaba en penumbras y podían escucharse sonidos apagados provenientes seguramente de las habitaciones lo que le dio cierta tranquilidad a la gótica quien no deseaba ver a nadie en ese momento.

-raven- le llamo Cyborg quien había aparecido en el lugar y le miraba con gesto preocupado- escucha siento lo de hoy… no crei que te lo tomarías tan…-Enserio, Raven supo que eso era lo que diría, ¿ella lo había tomado enserio? Quizá ella fuese la idiota y no chico bestia.- quiero decir solo es una broma ¿verdad?

-Si- respondió ella con un rostro inmutable mientras los truenos rugían en el cielo- solo es una broma…


End file.
